In The Lion's Den
by Tinea
Summary: The JLU gets a suprising member, who proves even heroes can be predjudice. She never expected to meet her first friends in a supply closet. Bruce is going to love hearing about this...
1. Closet Mishaps

"_Finally_," she sighed as she sat down on a box in the far corner of the small, dimly lit room. "Peace."

No one would go looking for her in a supply closet. Not that they'd be looking anyway. Every single one of them hated her. She hadn't done anything that bad. Robbed a few jewelry stores, sure; sometimes a museum, took a painting now and again, but it wasn't like she seriously injured anyone. She usually gave back whatever she took or gave it to Batman anyway, and it wasn't like the people she stole from couldn't just go out and buy a new, more expensive version of whatever it was she had stolen. She wasn't a nut case either, and they had forgiven _Hawkgirl_ for _betraying the planet_, so there was no good reason for them to about face whenever they saw her… Maybe this whole 'hero' thing was a bad idea.

Suddenly the room filled with light as the door slid open. She pulled her whip back, ready to strike, until…

"-Mind if I join you?"

Selina looked up to see the Man of Steel himself, embarrassed smile on his face, standing before her.

"Go ahead. So who are _you_ avoiding?" She asked, smirking lightly as he sat down on a box across from her.

"A-avoiding? Nobody."

"Really," well, if he wasn't going to tell her, "so you're just my own personal welcoming committee then?"

"Depends," he answered.

"Figures." she said, rolling her eyes, "So are all of you Capes this vague?"

"Nope. He's just kind of contagious. Spend to much time around him and you catch his annoying habit of not really answering your questions." there was no need to explain who 'he' was.

"You're telling me…"

"Who are you avoiding?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Well," he started, obviously a little nervous, "you are in a closet, so…"

"You first, hon."

Superman smiled shyly, "Batman has been in a bad mood all day and he's probably going to go off if one more person annoys him… and Flash was on his way to go talk to him before I came in here… so, uh, your turn."

Selina frowned, "Apparently, your League isn't to happy about having a cat burglar getting the 'ok' to join."

Superman cocked his head to the side, "Never figured you for the type that cares about others opinions."

"Neither did I, but when ten different people tell you to get lost and no one else will look at you…"

"They'll get over it." he said matter-of-factly.

Selina looked up surprised, and Superman smiled, "This coming from…?"

"The guy who spent his first three years as a superhero explaining that, no, I was not sent by some power-crazy alien race bent on enslaving the Earth, I do not have antennas hidden in my hair, and no, my constant use of the word 'swell' is not really part of a secret code that I've devised to communicate with the little green men."

Selina laughed deeply at Superman's apparent sense of humor, "I remember the 'Swell Conspiracy'!" She said, and laughed even more, "Absolute stupidest thing I ever heard!"

"Exactly! People believe everything they read!" Superman said, trying to sound indignant, failing because he had begun laughing too, "One reporter thinks It'll be a good excuse for a byline and the next thing you know, you're being interrogated by the government on the grounds of overusing the word 'swell'!"

The laughter was interrupted when the door flew open again and Flash rushed in, Green Arrow right behind him to shut the door. Flash plopped to the floor with a sigh of relief, a huge grin on his face when he looked up.

"Hey ya' Supes, Chick-Dressed-Like-a-Cat, it OK if we stay here for a bit?"

Superman shook his head in amusement, "I warned you he was in a bad mood."

"I know," Flash smiled embarrassedly "I just wanted to know why, and, well, you know how Bats is."

"_Really_," Arrow said sarcastically, having finally caught his breath, "cuz _I_ thought he was mad at us because _you_ spilled your _iced mocha_ on him-"

Superman's eyes went wide and Catwoman burst into laughter.

"You spilt a mocha on him?!" she managed to ask between laughs.

"Well, see," Flash began, motioning wildly with his arms, "I didn't mean to, but when I went up behind his chair and tapped him he, like, jumped up and yelled 'What!?', and he's scary when he's mad, so I jumped back, but I tripped over G and I went backwards, and my mocha went forward, and it kinda hit Bats' face, so then he got even more mad, and you know how he gets, so, hiding here… in the closet… where he won't find me… and break my legs… like he was threatening to… yeah."

Superman's mouth was wide open in shock, and it was a moment before he finally closed it, stuttering in horror as he suddenly remembered, "I have monitor duty with him in an hour!"

Green Arrow shook his head, and Flash and Selina started laughing.

"Dude," Flash said, once he got a hold of himself, "so glad I'm not you right now."

"That makes one of us," Superman replied, sulking.

Selina laughed with Flash and Green Arrow, all finding amusement at the Man of Steel's misfortune. It was odd, she thought, that she was getting along so well with these people. Perhaps it was just the situation: Superman, _the_ Superman, the Man of Steel, the guy who could bench-press _mountains_ and burn forests to a crisp by _looking at them_, Flash, the self-proclaimed 'Fastest Man Alive', and Green Arrow, the Emerald Archer, were hiding in a closet attempting to avoid the wrath of a broodier-than-thou Batman because he was in a bad mood after having an iced beverage dumped on him.

It was also odd that none of them seemed to care who she was. Superman knew and he seemed to be fully on her side. He was a pretty OK guy, too. Had a sense of humor, wasn't near as intimidating and preachy as everyone said. He was just, a generally good guy. He kind of reminded her of Bruce. Speaking of, she just _had_ to tell him about this when they met for lunch on Friday. A blond, a brunet, and a redhead walked into a closet; the perfect joke if she ever heard one. Well, if the Flash was a redhead, that is, which she was almost certain he was. Women's intuition, and all that.

Superman stood up with a sigh, "Well, I guess I'll go see if I can't talk him out of handicapping the two of you. Wish me luck," and then in a stage whisper added, "_I'll sure need it_."

He left and the three of them looked at each other for a moment, until Flash spoke up.

"So you're Catwoman, huh?" He said, extending his hand to her, "I'm the Flash, Fastest Man Alive."

She shook his hand and smirked coyly, "Would that be a title or a bad pick-up line?"

"Ha ha! I like you!" He had a huge grin on his face when he said it, and it was a stark contrast to all the mistrusting glares and thinly veiled disapproval on everyone else's face.

She was glad, and knew play along with her teasing so she feigned shock "And now you're flirting with me? We hardly know each other."

He smirked and played along, "Well I can't help myself when I'm around such a beautiful gal."

"Flatterer!"

"You think?"

They both broke into laughter and smiles.

Green Arrow entered the conversation with, "Hey! I'm starting to feel like a third wheel!"

The laughter continued and Oliver sulked.

**_  
_Hey.  
I decided to put this up, just cuz it's been lying around my computer for a while gathering perverbial dust, and I figured it was lonely. So here ya go.  
I may continue, I may not, just depends on stuff.  
Review if you want to, they are always appreciated.**


	2. Blame A Guy For Trying

**Wow. I didn't think so many people would like the story. So, uhmm, here. I wrote a chapter. Not quite sure where I was going with it, but it seems to have turned out OK. Hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

Batman was not in a good mood. While this had been previously established by several people, it was always a good idea to remind one's self of the fact, just incase. Now, no one liked being around Batman when he was in such a mood, but certain people had to be, as everyone else found the risks far too great. The people who could safely engage the Dark Knight were very few; Zatanna, being somewhat like a sister, Jason Blood, being a very old friend, Timothy Drake and Dick Grayson, being adoptive sons and, as such, use to his moods, Alfred, being a _proper __Englishman_(which is, by the _Queen_, reason enough!), and Clark Kent, being invulnerable, friendly, either very brave or very dumb, and generally quite boy-scout-ish. There are likely others who may or may not have escaped the author's memory. The latter of which, Clark, not the 'others,' just so happened to be forced into monitor duty with the cranky bat.

Now, monitor duty itself did not entail that much work. You would simply stare at the monitor, as the name would imply, and if trouble should arise, you would tell J'onn or Mr. Terrific via intercom and then resume the staring. In short, it was a very boring job, and even after years of Pa repeating 'patience is a virtue,' could only keep poor Clark's attention held for so long. Well_, naturally_, his first response to boredom was to, of course, bug Bruce. Which would have been perfectly _fine_ had Bruce been in a better mood, which he was very obviously _not_, making it no so fine.

"Not much going on, huh?"

No response.

"Freak snow storm in Iowa, gonna be bad for the crops."

No response.

"I'll bet Ma is baking muffins right now…"

No response.

"…The chocolate chip kind…"

Shoulders tensing.

"…With blueberries in them…"

Eyes narrowing.

"…From Farmer Ross down the road…"

Teeth grinding.

"…I wonder how his sheep are doing? I should go down this weekend and-"

"Clark!"

"Uh, yeah Bruce?"

"Shut. Up. Now."

That would be the 'I-am-trying-very-hard-to-restrain-myself-from-shoving-a-bat-a-rang-down-your-throat,' voice.

"…"

"Good."

* * *

In a rather modest, but fancy apartment in Gotham, Selina was sprawled out on a futon watching the news. While this was fine with Maven and Isis, the remainder of her companions seemed very upset about having the channel changed when they had been intently watching Animal Planet just moments before. They were, however, cats, and would get over it.

Selina sighed, somewhat confused at her day.

First, everyone hated her, then she hid in a closet, then a bunch of superheroes hid in the closet, too. They all got along swimmingly and had a grand time. Then they left, she got more evil looks, and later she came back home.

There was so much to think about. Most important being did she want to _stay_? Sure, most of them were hypocritical jerks, but the three she talked with were actually OK. Not to mention Batman was up there somewhere. The rest of them didn't trust her though. Was it worth it?

Maybe…

"What do you think, Love?" She asked Isis.

Isis mewed and jumped into Selina's lap, purring.

"That a 'yes?' Well, I guess I'll keep at it, then. But you're coming with me next time!"

Isis purred. She for one liked the idea.

* * *

Across the city in stately Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth was cooking up a delightful smelling meal, that Master Wayne would probably not come home in time to eat, mind you, but would be most pleasing to the current company.

"Oh, come on Babs!"

"Kid, you are so not gonna win that argument."

"Not you, too, Dick!"

"Sorry, Kiddo, she always wins."

"Aww, that sucks!"

"Master Timothy, I'll not have you speaking in such a manner while in my kitchen."

"Yes Alfred."

So after being soundly scolded by the Englishman, Tim, Dick, and Barbara quit arguing and moved on to a different subject. One that would not give Alfred reason to give them all '_the look_.'

Tim sighed and rocked the chair back on two legs.

"Hey, did you guys hear that Catwoman joined the League?" Dick asked. His chair was balanced on only _one leg._

"No way!" Tim exclaimed, nearly falling.

Barbara nodded, "Yeah, I hacked their system when I heard and saw her file with my own two eyes. She really got accepted."

Dick smirked, and added a sarcastic "Wonder who put in the good word for her?"

Barbara frowned at him and whacked the back of his head.

"So, is she, like, gonna be on our side, now?" Tim asked as he too attempted to balance his chair on one leg.

Dick shrugged, "Looks that way, Kiddo."

"Hmph," Barbara. "I'll bet it's just another one of her schemes."

Dick laughed, "Is that jealousy I hear?"

"No!"

"It is! You're jealous of Selina because Bruce let her in the League." He laughed. This was just too much fun.

"I am no such thing, Wonder Boy!" she said indignantly.

Tim laughed, "Yeah right, and Bruce doesn't have a giant stick up hi-"

"Master Timothy!"

"-sorry Alfred! But, come on, admit it, you want in the League. All of us do." he said, putting an arm over her shoulder. She laughed and Dick took the opportunity to put _his_ arm over her shoulder.

"Not happening, Lover Boy!" she laughed.

He smiled and shrugged, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"I can too."

And with that they all burst into an undignified giggle fit that, had it been witnessed by the criminal underworld, would have scarred them all for life or at least required years of therepy to cure.


	3. Dove Theory

**_Sorry_ this took so long to get up!! My computer crashed, and were moving houses, so I've had no way to write the chapters, let alone put them up here. I finally got to the library computer but _they_ dont have _Microsoft Word_, so I had to use _Notepad_( and who can write anything decent on _that_?!) But anyways, here it is, without spell check, and probably really suckish. Sorry!**

* * *

Selina opened her closet and pulled out a hidden panel where her suit was kept. Usually it meant she was on the hunt, but not tonight. Tonight she was Catwoman of the Justice League. It sounded so corny that it almost made her laugh.

Not a moment later she stood before the mirror in full Catwoman regalia. Fitted suit, made of reinforced fabrics. Light as cotton, tough as kevlar. Gloved hands equipt with retractable claws, made from diamonds. Flexable boots, with soft soles and grips, to make climbing easier. Bull whip wrapped around her waist, hanging off her hip. And of course, a cat-eared hood, to complete the look.

"Purrrfect," she said smirking, inwardly rolling her eyes at her own bad pun.

Isis came up to her and jumped onto Selina's shoulder.

She took a deep breath, "Time to do this, Love."

She reached up to her ear and activated her newly issued Justice League comm. link. Instantly she felt a sudden pull downward, like speeding down from the highest point of a roller coaster. When she felt steady again, she opened her eyes and stepped off of the teleport pads.

There weren't as many people as when she was there the day before, but she still felt eyes on her back as she walked out of the open space and into the Roster Room.

Now, the Roster Room wasn't actually a room in the usual sense. It had a large computer screen taking up an entire wall, a podium-like desk/chair in front of that, a wall on the opposite side, and a huge window, or what Selina assumed was a window, in place of a wall.

The good thing about the RR was that there was hardly anyone in it. The heroes who were in the room were either too new to recognize her, or too unconcerned to hate her. Finally, peace, she was grateful for that.

"Hey! Cats!"

She looked over in suprize to see a red blur that turned into Flash.

"Aw, you brough a little kitty! How cool is that! I tried to bring a goldfish up here once, but J'onn said I couldn't keep Fishy on the Watchtower!"

Selina smiled, the kid sure could talk, but it was nice to see a friendly face, or, half of one anyway.

"Her name's Isis. I guess you could say she's my partner-in-crime."

Flash smiled, "Well, she's the cutest accomplice that I've ever seen."

Just then Isis jumped off of Selina's shoulder and darted off down the hallway.

"Oh no, I didn't do that did I?! I can go get her!"

Selina laughed, "It's fine. She probably just spotted some ridiculously long cape that she just has to pounce on. She's come back when she's shredded it to her liking."

"Ha ha! Now that would be asome! Hey, have you had a tour of this thing yet?"

She smirked, "You offering?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

She shook her head, laughing, "Lead the way, Hotshot."

* * *

She was on the Watchtower today. He had made sure of that. Made sure she was up here with the newer, less experienced members who wouldn't recognise her, and the friendlier, more understanding members who wouldn't make it a big deal. He, himself, however, had not planned on being up here. That was all Stuart's fault. They need me on the other side of the galaxy, he said. Big Green Lanter Corps. meeting that I have to go to, he said. Just get Batman to replace me, he said.

Idiot.

He was suppose to be getting interviewed by Summer Gleason today, so now, to keep her from getting suspicious, he was going to have to take her to dinner and make some horribly pathetic excuse for missing the interview.

Bruce shook his head and stood up. He made his way past the Roster Room to the Cafeteria to try and find some coffee. He poured himself a cup, and, though he would deny it later, added three sugars and almost half a cup of cream. Chocolate cream, to be exact, so that if anyone happened to see it as they passed him, they would think it was straight black. Because Batman _did not_need cream and sugar in his coffee. Though, in all honesty, it was more like a capichino now. All it was missing was a shot of whipped cream, and they were out of that... not that he'd been looking for it. Batman _did not_have whipped cream in his capichino... er, coffee.

As he made his way back to the Monitor room he had a strange feeling that he was being followed. He looked behind him, but there were only a handfull of people, and none of them seemed particularly suspicious. Probably nothing, he thought, his own fault for indulging in so much sugar.

He was about to sit down when he stopped. There was someone following him. He turned around glaring at nothing. Confused, he scaned the room. Don Hall, or Dove, was in one corner reading a book, and Vigilante, who Batman knew to be a Greg Saunders, had fallen asleep in one of the large oversized chairs, snoring quietly with his hat pulled down over his face. Both of them had been in the room before he left for his coffee, so it couldn't have been them, but then who?

"Merorw"

He looked down in shock when he felt something rub up against his legs. It was a black cat, and one he knew well.

He knelt down and gave the cat a questioning look, one eyebrow cocked.

"Just like her to bring a cat with her into space, isn't Isis."

Isis replied with a "Prrrrr," which Batman took to mean she agreed.

He quickly scrached her ears then stood up and tipped his head toward the cat, "You should go back to Selina."

Isis turned her head to look up at him, 'Mrow-ed', and twitched her tail.

He walked over to his chair and made to start typing when Isis jumped up into his lap. She mewed once, not at all difiantly, because everyone knows cats don't _ever_ defy the Batman, laid down and curled up, swinging her tail contently.

Batman raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "Alright, I think I get the message."

He typed with one hand, petting Isis with the other. Incidentally, Isis had much the same affect on the Dark Knight as her mistress did; focusing all his attention on her, and not his surroundings. So it was perfectly understandable that he didn't notice Dove in the corner.

He had looked up from his book when Batman started talking, and almost giggled like a school girl when he realized that the man was having a conversation with a cat. He wasn't quite sure what a cat was doing on the Watchtower, but that didn't seem to matter as much as the fact that the scariest member of the Justice League was being nice to it. When the animal actually jumped on him, Don was sure that Batman would push it off or glare at it, but instead he started petting it! Hardend criminals shuddered at the thought of him, the most powerful men in the world feared and respected him, even Superman didn't dare to cross him, but this little black cat had him practically whipped in seconds!

It took him a minute, but he finally remembered that the infamous Catwoman was on todays roster. He smiled when he realized that this cat had to be hers. He'd heared rumours, he was usually the one scolding Hank for spreading them. The Batman, it seemed, truly did have a soft spot for a certain Feline Fatale.

If she was trying so hard to reform, one might question why, and Don had a theory about what someone would do for love.


	4. Purrrfect Score

**Sorry for makin' ya'll wait again, but I got this done as soon as I could. Happy New Year! Hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you think, and if I didn't get any of the characters right I would really like to know. I want this to be a good story, and I dont want it to be messed up because of OOCness (which I am constantly paranoid about.** *^_^; **heh heh )**

* * *

She was right. Of course, she was always right, but this time it was pretty funny. In fact, it was hilarious, and she just had to tell him, if only to see the look on his face.

She'd been waiting for tonight all week. Bruce brought her to the best Italian place in New York. It was completely booked, and the soonest opening was in three months. He had promised to take her here and had made no reservations whatsoever. They simply showed up, and were now sitting at a private table. The person who was suppose to be sitting at that table was now very angry and had loudly announced, in very colorful words, that she and 'her people' would never set foot in the restaurant ever again.

Bruce had announced that drinks were on him for the night, and everyone was very happy, except for the angry celebrity. She stomped out in a huff, tripped over her five inch Prada heels, and landed in a mud puddle, thereby ruining her one-of-a-kind $19,999 dress, if it was even long enough to be considered a dress.

One guy laughed so hard, his wine started coming out of his nose. Selina couldn't help but laugh. Tonight was just getting funnier, and she hadn't even started to tell Bruce about her heroic closet mishap.

"So, tell me, Selina. How was your little excursion to the Dark Side? I wanna hear all about it." He had that lopsided smile on his face as he said it.

She smirked back, "The Justice League has a very spacious supply closet."

She got a raised eyebrow for that one, "Supply closet? Don't tell me big guys play Seven Minutes just like the rest of us."

Selina laughed and shook her head, "I should probably start at the beginning, shouldn't I?"

Bruce grinned, "Probably."

So she did. She told him about Flash's good natured flirting, Green Arrow's sarcasm, and Superman's subtle humour and infectious optimism.

"I mean, can you believe it, Bruce? The kid dumped a mocha on Batman! Oh, and you should have seen Superman's face when he remembered he had monitor duty with him. Poor guy. He's actually a lot different than the news would lead you to believe."

Bruce snickered and smirked a little, "Oh really? How so?"

"Well, for one thing, he's not intimidating at all. I have kittens more ferocious..." She went on, motioning with one hand and waving her drink around in the other. She hadn't had a sip and in hindsight, was nothing short of amazed that she hadn't spilt anything. Bruce couldn't stop smiling.

"- And at first I was actually thinking that he reminded me you. I'll tell you though, Bruce, if he had anymore of that southern hospitality, I would swear he was raised in Kansas!" And by the end of her tale Bruce had burst out laughing; genuinely laughing.

"Sounds like someone is enjoying her stay in 'Heroland'."

She stopped laughing, set her drink down and started stirring it.

Bruce noticed immediately and quickly became serious, "Selina?"

She smiled a little, "With all those air-head, party-boy stories always on the news, I sometimes forget how perceptive you actually are."

"Selina... It's just, I know it's pretty hypocritical for the people who preach forgiveness and second chances to be giving you a hard time when you're just trying to do something good. They aren't bad people, they just don't see the best in you yet." He frowned for a moment before continuing.

"My advice: Give them no reason to doubt you. Appreciate the ones who accept you, and forget the ones that don't."

She smiled, sadly, but appreciatively, "You sound like Superman."

"And what did he say?"

"More or less, give them time, they'll get over it."

He gave her that look. That small smile. The one that meant he knew something... something assuring you that everything would work out alright. You could see the truth in his eyes, like a promise. "Good advice."

* * *

The room was almost empty when she walked into it. But she was only about five minutes early and knew it wouldn't last for long.

The Martian was at one side of the room, checking the computer systems and making sure everything was working properly. He was telepathic. Maybe he liked solitude because it let him get away from what everyone else was thinking. She liked to get away from what people were thinking too. The only difference was that she didn't need to be telepathic to know that they weren't good thoughts.

Oh well. She would just have to remember what Bruce had said the day before.

She saw another person walk in with a cup of coffee. He recognised her and waved, walking over to her.

_'Appreciate the ones who accept you...'_

"Catwoman, hi!" Superman grinned as she extended her hand. He shook it and smiled. "At least someone's on time for this. Are you ready for your first team workout?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." she smirked.

Superman gave her a sly look, "Somebody's become more cheerful since her trip to the closet."

Selina laughed and shook her head, then smiled up at him, "I got a little encouragement from a friend."

"Must be a good friend."

She smiled, "Bruce always is."

Today all of newer members of the League had been called up for a series of training sessions. They'd be grouped into different teams later on in the day and run through situations. It was meant to test their ability to work together and think under pressure.

Thinking under pressure she could do, no problem. It was the teamwork concept that had her worried. She worked alone. Looked after herself. Most cats were solitary creatures, afterall. But she was in the lion's den now, and lions roamed together.

She could do this. She would do this. For Bruce, for Batman, but mostly, for herself. She always knew what she wanted, and didn't stop untill she had it. What she wanted now was to stand her ground, and for once be standing for something honest and good.

"So, Boyscout," she said, hand on her hip and smirk on her face, "how is this suppose to work?"

He laughed shortly, and motioned with one hand. "First, everyone has a solo tryout. It's just a small run through to asses your individual abilities; strenghts and weak points. The Seven of us will be the judges for that part."

She nodded in understanding, "And then you'll use our individual reports to make sure the teams balance out and avoid overlapping powers or obvious weaknesses."

He grinned, "You sound like Batman and Green Lantern. That's exactly how they put it."

They looked around at all the people who had been steadily gathering and realized who was there. Batman was standing off in a corner, scowling. She caught his eyes and raised an eyebrow. _'Having fun?'_

He frowned and tilted his head. _'What do you think.'_

She smirked. _'Your loss.'_

He rolled his eyes under his mask and turned away. _'I'm sure.'_

She re-caught his attention, _'Hey,' _she flashed a small smile.

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"-And to think that counts as conversation for him."

Selina turned, surprised, back to Superman.

He laughed, "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop... He's glad you're here y'know."

"Oh?" Her hands were back on her hips, "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

He smiled, "Well, now he finally has someone he can talk to without actually having to, y'know, _talk_. That, and the fact that he was just flirting with you."

She opened her mouth to say something but just closed it and blushed instead.

Superman laughed at her and nervously put a hand behind his neck, "Sorry... _again_... Um, I should get over to the judging room. We should be starting soon. Good luck!"

She shook her head as he walked off sheepishly to the other side of the room. That wasn't embarrassing at all. No, she was Catwoman. She didn't get embarrassed. Batman didn't flirt, and she didn't blush.

Soon enough, J'onn J'onzz was making an announcement. The tryouts would be in alphabetical order. There were 238 potential new members. Anyone who exhibited violent behavior, broke a level 3 or higher rule, or failed both their tryout and optional re-try, would be dismissed and aloud to re-audition 3 months later.

Selina braced herself as they started into the 'C's. Luckily there were about 6 different people who were 'Capitain-something' going before her. So far, there had only been 2 other heroes without powers. Neither of them got through. Eight others had already been dismissed, and there would no doubt be more to follow.

No one knew the details of the actual simulation, because it was held behind closed doors, but results were fair game, thanks to a telepathic blond who apparently loved to gossip. No one had gotten higher than an 8 out of 10.

Finally, her name was called, so she readied herself for anything, and hoped it was enough.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, a rain of shots came pouring down without warning. The instant she heard the blasters fire, she flipped forward out of pure reflex.

More yellow blasts came past her and she cartwheeled to the left, turning into a back handspring and running straight out of the landing. She quickly assessed her situation. They hadn't given her a mission objective, so simply by default the goal either had to be surviving or figuring out the objective.

A blast came dangerously close to her foot as she backflipped again. These attacks seemed neverending, but they weren't getting any more difficult than they already were, meaning they probably weren't going to stop, so the mission couldn't be survival.

She needed to figure it out, and quickly. There were too many blasters firing at the same time for her to gather any further information. She spotted a stream of blasts coming at her from around knee height. She ran towards it, flipping over it in a series of acrobatics and kicking the machine right off the wall in the landing.

That was it! She had to disarm all the blasters without getting hit. Selina smirked wildly. This was going to be fun.

She cracked her bull whip and ran forward, spinning at the last second to snap another blaster off of the wall. She made quick work of the lower blasters. Now she just had to deal with the higher up ones.

She did a quick assessment of her surroundings. Large rectangular room, maybe 15 feet high and 40 by 60 across, blaster about halfway up in each corner. One large blaster in the very middle of the ceiling. Two blaster that came out of the ceiling 10 feet away from the large one on either side.

They wouldn't be too hard, she just had to make sure she timed it perfectly. She made a lap around the room, triggering each blaster as she passed it, cartwheeling and flipping through the shots and making her way to the center of the room.

Selina flicked her wrist and her whip caught the center blaster. She jumped and swung through the air, flipping onto it. All four corner blasters destroying each other as they tried to follow her trail.

The side blasters both been triggered when she jumped and fired at her. She waited until the last second and then backflipped off, landing on her feet just as all three remaining blasters exploded.

She smirked slyly at her handiwork and placed a hand on her hip, "_Purfect_."

* * *

"I **don't** believe it!" said an astonished Green Lantern.

"Hera." Wonderwoman said flatly.

Flash also added his _"Whoa."_

Superman turned to Batman, "She took out all the targets, never got hit, and finished the course in record time. Thats the best run though we've seen so far."

Batman nodded.

"Well, she obviously passes," Hawkgirl said.

"Indeed," J'onn said, "the only thing remaining is the assessment of her skills."

"Hold up," Lantern said, more Marine than hero at the moment, "do we really want to let an ex-criminal into the League?"

Batman glared at him, but it was Flash who spoke up. "Were suppose to be the good guys here, GL. Cats not a bad person, and you shouldn't judge someone before you get a chance to know them. She's trying to be a _good guy_ now, and I don't think anybody has the right to tell her she can't."

Lantern looked a little ashamed, and nodded. "Alright."

"_So..._um, streangths?" Superman asked, going over to the computer to type in the information.

"She quickly deduced the objective of the simulation," J'onn said, "and kept calm for it's duration."

"She was asome with all those flippity, acrobat moves."

"She sure knew how to use that whip."

"She seems to be a fearless warrior."

"She can think on her feet, not to mention she has a mean roundhouse."

Superman looked over his shoulder at the others, "Weaknesses?"

It was quiet for a moment as a few of them turned to Batman for an answer. All they got was: "Occasionally impulsive and temperamental."

At this Hawkgirl laughed, "Hate to tell you Batman, but she's a woman. Were all _'occasionally impulsive and temperamental.'_ It's called PMS."

Batman scowled at her as Superman finished typing and saved the file.

"So she gets a perfect score then," He said, "10 out of 10?"

"Sounds good to me." "Agreed." "Yeah."

Superman pressed a button and his voice came to the training room through the intercom.

"Congratulations, Catwoman. You got the highest score yet; a perfect 10."


	5. Family Relations

Clark liked to hum. He did it all the time. Sometimes he didn't even notice that he was doing it. He might be walking about the Watchtower with nothing to do and start humming the Dukes of Hazard theme song. It wasn't exactly a problem, as long a Vigilante didn't hear him and make a mad dash for his guitar. Or if Lois heard him... and made fun of him... which she often liked to do. The point was, Clark liked to hum.

Bruce did not like to hum, or to hear anyone else hum, for the matter (Excluding Alfred, of course, who could do whatever he saw fit to do and no one was aloud to even think about thinking about questioning him,). Which is why Bruce was upset when Clark showed up uninvited at his house, humming, just in time for Alfred to insist he stay for breakfast (And since no one was aloud to question Alfred in any way, Bruce could not object like he wanted to,).

The Boy Scout had been deprived of a good home cooked meal for over a month, and while Bruce thought that was an absolutely absurd reason to invade his house, seeing as the man could survive for months without food of _any_ kind, Alfred wholeheartedly agreed that it was unacceptable, and refused to let him leave unfed.

So now, Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Timothy Drake, and a cat Tim had found and dubbed 'Stichy' were sitting in the kitchen of stately Wayne Manor eating omelettes and parfaits.

"-And Stichy ran up the giant dinosaur and jumped off it, caught the bat mid-air, and landed on the penny." Tim said, finishing his retelling of Stichy's earlier exploits down in the Cave.

Clark laughed, "He sounds like Streaky. Always chasing the bats up in the barn rafters."

"Stichy is a girl," Tim said matter-of-factly, "actually, she's-"

"-Not staying." Bruce interrupted, annoyed.

Tim smirked, "Just you wait, Bruce. I have my ways. You'll see." And with that he and Stichy made their way down to the Cave.

Bruce turned to Clark, "Why are you here." And it was not so much a question as it was a demand.

"I have to have a reason?" He joked.

Clark's concern showed, though, when Bruce simply continued to glare at him. He searched for a way to say something without angering his friend any more than he already had. He quickly gave up when he determined that Bruce could read him so easily that attempting subtlety would probably insult him.

"I've just been worried about you, Bruce. Lately you've been... "

"_Been what_, Clark?" His eyes were narrowed just slightly and it made Clark flinch.

"... irritable." He answered as carefully as possible.

He measured Bruce's reaction, and when he made no move in anger, Clark took it as permission to continue.

"A few weeks back you threatened to break Wally's legs. You've been even quieter than usual, I mean you've hardly said ten words to anyone in the past month, and what you have said hasn't been too encouraging. You keep glaring at people, scaring them, Bruce, scaring the good guys, and despite what everyone may think, it really isn't like you."

Bruce showed no sign of answering as he stood up and walked out of the room. Clark was unsure if he should follow, but eventually decided that he would. They made their way down to the cave where Tim was training. Bruce frowned and looked off at something. Clark followed his gaze, and when he saw Stichy chasing Tim's cape, he understood the source of Bruce's unsettling behavior.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"And you just left?" Green Arrow asked.

"Not for long. Batman showed up later and turned me in."

"But you hadn't done anything. Well, not that time, anyway."

"That was the worst part. Thank goodness Bruce believed me. He came in the next day and posted bail."

"Bruce? Wayne?"

Selina nodded.

"Yes, Bruce has done that a few times, actually. Always seemed to know when I was really innocent and when I was guilty. Wouldn't bail me out if I was guilty," she laughed.

"Wow," Green Arrow shook his head. She didn't know. That's how the Bat was keeping his conscious clear. He'd arrest her for public appearances, and then bail her out if she hadn't actually committed a crime, "I didn't know you and Wayne were friends."

She gave a flirty smile out of habit, "Bruce Wayne always has a beautiful woman on his arm. The news doesn't bother anyone but the latest conquest, and that's not me."

Arrow rolled his eyes, "Media. Figures."

He looked off for a moment, seeing Black Canary over at a different table giggling with some of the other girls in the League. When he turned back, Catwoman had started walking off.

"Leaving already?" He asked after her in surprise.

She smirked, "Can't have her thinking you're unavailable, now." And she headed out of the cafeteria.

She looked around once she was in the hallway. She had memorized the layout of the Watchtower when Flash was giving her that tour over a week ago. The simulation room was to the left, the actual gym was on the right, (not very convenient, she though,) the Monitor Room was also to the left, but behind her, and personal quarters were on the floor below.

In the end she just ended up wandering about aimlessly.

Some people seemed to be glaring at her less, she thought, but on the other hand, some seemed to hate her even more. In the past month not one of them had dared challenge her right to be there, however. Batman, she was sure, had something to do with that. Not that it redeemed his constant absence, if that's what he was hoping for. She hadn't seen even a hint of those pointy ears since she came up here, and she knew for a fact that it was because he was avoiding her, something that definitely wouldn't help him when she finally did manage to corner him.

She sighed, _that man_.

Shaking her head, she made her way down to the gym. She wanted to kick something... or someone. Maybe some rookie would be dumb enough to spar with her.

When she walked through she saw Hawkgirl at the punching bag. From everything she'd heard, she was a fighter and wouldn't dare turn down a challenge. She smirked like the cat that caught the proverbial canary.

Time to vent.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bat-a-rangs flew through the air, silently disarming the gang of thugs they were aimed at. The men turned, and before they even had a chance to be surprised, they had been knocked unconscious.

The shadowy figure shifted slightly, smooth, dark voice speaking out to the night.

"You have something to say?"

Another shadow moved quickly from the roof, landing beside the first in silence.

"Yeah, I do."

They moved forward into what little light the moon offered, revealing them to be Gotham and Bloodhaven's protectors.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes, "You're sure this isn't a mistake?"

Batman likewise narrowed his eyes, "Do I ever make mistakes." It wasn't a question, with him it never was.

Nightwing gave the other man a questioning glance anyway, "You really want me to answer that?"

Batman sneered, "What business is it of yours who the League accepts?"

"None, but Gotham is as much my home as your's, and ever since she went straight you've let things get out of hand."

Batman quickly finished tying up the thugs and pressed a button on his utility belt that opened the top of the Batmobile. He jumped inside, Nightwing following suit on the passenger side. Once the lid closed over them, Nightwing became much less vague.

"Ten guys, Bruce, punk kids who rob convenience stores, manage to get away. Seven others in the hospital? For first-time offenses? What about her has you so screwed up that you can't pay attention to anything else?"

Bruce glared at his son. They had been on much better terms since Christmas, several months ago, but they just couldn't seem to get along the way they once did. It seemed like time couldn't heal all things. At least not completely. "What makes you think that this is about her?"

Dick raised an eyebrow giving half a smirk, "I was trained by the World's Greatest Detective, and you question my analytical ability? Ye of little faith, Bruce. I'm insulted."

Bruce relaxed a bit, Dick's tone showing that he meant no disrespect, and his own tone became much less defensive.

"Her behavior within the League has been suspicious-"

"-Bull, Bruce. How about the truth?"

Bruce frowned at Dick, trying to hide his thought of 'When did you grow up and get so smart?' and finally relented to share his thoughts, "Why?"

"What? Because I aske-"

"No. I mean, why is she doing this? What's her purpose, what does she gain? Selina never does anything unless she has a reason..."

Dick's head rose up with realization, "-And you're afraid of her reason... Because you don't know what it is."

Bruce closed his eyes for a second, quickly raising them back to the road. He didn't speak, but he confirmed Dick's suspicions all the same.


	6. authoressnote

Ok guys, now I hate when someone updates, and you get all excited cuz you think its a new chapter but it just turns out to be an author note, as much as the next guy. Sometimes, though, they just have to be done.

Now, no offence to any of you die-hard Wonderwoman fans, but I really don't like her all that much. I read article after article and wikipedia and lots of other websites but I could never find any consistency in her character, or from one cartoon to another, like I could with other characters like Batman and Superman, so I'm really having a hard time writing her. However, I know I have to have her in this story because she's a vital character, so if anybody could message me about how you think she would react or how I might write her character, it would be really, really helpful.

I know she has to like Batman, but Batman really won't be that into her. But Batman isn't going to be mean to her about it, and I want her to be angry about the whole 'Selina' thing, but not in the 'jelous-ex-girlfriend/almost-goddess,-slash-the-batmobile-tires-and-punch-holes-through-the-walls' kind of way. And maybe get over Bruce and gracefully move on.

I just have no idea how to do that. So to sort of quote Bats:

Authoress to all points.  
I need some suggestions.  
Since I can't write Wonderwoman.  
At all...  
Now would be good.


	7. Comes With The Territory

**Hey guys! Guess what, I updated in a decent amount of time! Simply remarkable, ne? Anywho, thanks to everyone who replied to my request for help, and especially to DaisyJane, as she was an invaluable help while writing the Wonderwoman parts of this chapter. Be sure to thank her when you get the chance. But anyway, here it is: Read and enjoy-**

**This story was made possible by contributions from readers like you. Thank you.**

* * *

People were everywhere... Powerful people, but they didn't scare her. She was Isis, she was one of the most talented, intelligent, sophisticated cats to ever live, and she knew it.

She had an innate ability to sense the deepest truths in these humans heart's. That's why she had chosen Selina as a companion. The woman was true to herself. Independent, strong, always knew what she did, and why she did it, and when someone proved they were worth her affection and loyalty she gave it to them to the death. Bast herself had blessed Selina.

As she prowled the halls of the 'Watchtower' she glimpsed the people's souls. The Man in Red and White was quick to anger, but viciously fought for what was right, and never veered from that. The Man in Blue and White walking beside him was the opposite; calm, patient, and peaceful, but he too would fight to defend that which he loved.

She passed a Young Woman in Blue and Red who felt a deep love of her family, but also desired an independence she felt she could never have while she was with them.

All the people she went by had different traits, many of them strong, some modest, a few proud, but every single one of them had a single similar trait in common; they all defended those who needed protection. It was almost strange, after being in the mists of so many cruel, selfish people, to find so many who would place themselves in the way of danger to help the weak and the poor.

These people were worthy of Selina, Isis decided. They would make a good pride for the once lonely lioness. That is, once they corrected their misgivings about her mistress.

Though, that wasn't a problem for the 'core' of the pride, as Isis had been calling them lately. The Red one with the affection and speed of a cheetah, The Man in Green, brash and protective as a cougar, The Man in Red and Blue with all the strength and cunning of a tiger, and all the gentle meekness of they mice they chase. And then there was him...

Selina had once said that he had the eyes of a lion... But she didn't know, that he also had the heart of one. Fierce, strong, courageous, determined, dedicating his life to protecting the strays that he picked up and adopted and turned into a family... his family. His family; a graceful bat who was every bit as loyal as a dog, a good friend with wise eyes(who always snuck her a shrimp when she and Selina visited), a very smart boy who became a very good robin, one who was a robin, and grew and spread his wings, learning to fly and be something much, much more... And maybe, (it was the greatest hope Selina didn't know she had), a cat, who had learned that she didn't have to walk by herself.

She had always liked him. She hoped to one day become part of his family. But for now, she was content to wander the Watchtower, hoping to catch him on it... because he always did scratch _right_ behind her ears.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wonder Woman had just spent a week on a foreign planet trying to get the natives to cooperate and avoid a war. She had used every strategy she knew as a diplomat, and it still hadn't worked. She had to forcefully put the two leaders together and lock them in a room until they worked out a peace treaty. It had taken all her skill, not to mention patience, to get them to agree but she had finally been successful.

Even when they're from another planet, men could be so unreasonable.

J'onn and Clark chose that moment to pass by her.

"It is most difficult complete the 'crossword puzzle' with my own knowledge when people continue to mentally project the answers."

Clark laughed, "I have the same problem because of my hearing. Ever since Jimmy started hanging out with the girl who writes The Planet's crosswords, it's been impossible for me to finish one on my own.

Well, most men, she smiled.

Her mood brightened even more when she saw Shayera walk out of they gym. Maybe they could go shopping. It would be nice not to worry about saving the world for an afternoon. She walked towards the other girl, about to ask her when she realized that the Thanagarian was talking to someone else already.

"Same time next week?"

"If you think you can take me."

Diana looked over Shayera's shoulder, surprised to see Catwoman. She frowned, but turned back to her friend and walked with her down the hallway.

"She can take a punch, that's for sure."

"Hm?"

"Catwoman."

"Oh, yes. Her..."

Shayera tilted her head, "What's on your mind?"

Diana frowned, "She was a criminal. I know we all voted for her to join, but did we really make a good decision? What's to say she's not just using us? What proof is there that she's changed her ways? I have faith in her ability as a warrior..."

"-Just not in her as a person" Shayera finished.

Diana knew that Shayera was still trying to get back what she had lost in the eyes of the Justice League.

She had forgiven Shayera. The other woman had _fought_ for forgiveness. She battled along side her in Tarturus and _earned_ it. Diana was honor bound as a warrior, and she never denied anyone something they had rightfully won.

"Maybe you're just jealous, Princess," Shayera said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Jealous! Bruce didn't want to pursue a relationship, and I respected his wishes. I'm just worried. I've heard what others say of her, that she has manipulated Batman before. I fear that could be the case now."

Shayera stopped walking, "I get your point, Diana, but sometimes you just have to have faith in people."

"Why _should_ we trust _her_, though? What has she done to _show_ that she has changed?" Diana asked.

Shayera shrugged, "You have to find the answer to that on your own."

As Diana was about to reply, J'onn's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Wonder Woman, Steel, Vigilante, and Catwoman, report to the teleport pads and await mission briefing."

Wonder Woman sighed and Shayera just smirked at her.

"Looks like you might be getting your chance. Fate is annoying like that."

---------------------------------------------------------------

They were at their destination. A group of terrorists were holding the Governor and his family hostage. They had machine guns and Swat couldn't get in.

"So, What's the plan?" Steel asked.

"We have to get inside," Wonder Woman answered.

"Yes ma'am, I reckon we do," Vigilante said, "But how do we go abouts gettin' in there without puttin' them people in harm's way?"

"They have guards at all the entrances and the security system was turned on once they got inside. There's no way to get in undetected." Steel said.

"Oh, I severely doubt that," Catwoman said, smirking. Diana frowned but realized that as a master thief, Selina probably new something about getting into places undetected.

Within moments they were all on the roof and she was cutting a small circle in the ceiling with her claws.

"There, all done."

"Ma'am, I don't mean no disrespect, but how in blazes do you plan on fittin' through that little bitty hole?"

"I don't." She smirked, and then turned towards the black cat that the others had just now noticed.

"You know what to do, Isis." The cat mewed and jumped down through the hole.

"So your cat is going to get us inside this building?" Steel asked skeptically, "That's your plan?"

"Just wait for it." And the moment she said it, the motion detectors went out and the pad lock on the roof door shut off, the door automatically clicking open as it did.

The others stared for a moment before Vigilante let out a long whistle.

"Well, dang if that ain't impressive."

Once they made their way inside, Isis greeted them and jumped up on Catwoman's shoulders.

"Good work." Selina whispered.

They quickly found a control panel where Steel shut off the remainder of the alarms and security systems.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"We'll need to take out all of the guards, then move on to the terrorists who have the hostages." Wonder Woman said. "Vigilante, you take this floor. Steel, you get the one below, and Catwoman and I can take the floor below that."

They nodded and headed to the stairs, splitting up on each floor.

Once the women had reached the bottom and knocked out all of the guards, Wonder Woman turned to Catwoman.

"One of us will need to distract them while the other frees the hostages."

"Are you offering?"

"Can you get in there unnoticed?"

"If I couldn't, I wouldn't have made a very good thief."

Wonder Woman frowned, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and nodded. Catwoman flicked her whip at the ceiling and knocked open a vent. As soon as she had pulled herself into it, Diana ripped the door open and bullets came flying at impossible speeds.

She blocked them with incredible accuracy, but they seemed never-ending and she couldn't find an opening.

"You will regret this challenge, hero! We will kill you tonight!" One of them shouted over the rain of gunfire.

"I heard it all before and from braver men than you," she replied with a cold glint in her eyes.

There were five of them; all were shooting at her. She didn't back down, though, and took a step forward, still blocking bullets. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a shift of black and knew Catwoman was helping the hostages.

Still... she couldn't keep this up for much longer. The assault was still running strong and it started to wear at her, and she feared that if even one bullet slipped past her defenses, the consequences would be lethal.

Thankfully, within the next moment, she noticed that all the hostages had vanished from the room. She advanced another step, causing one of the shooters to step back... right into Catwoman's uppercut.

Two others turned in shock, only to be knocked unconscious by Wonder Woman the second they looked away.

She threw another to the wall, and the last one fell to a swift kick from Catwoman.

"Hostages are outside." she said.

Wonder Woman nodded, "Good. Then our work here is done."

She started to walk out of the room, Catwoman behind her, when she heard a commotion behind her. The sounds came so quickly after one another. "Die hero!" There was a shot, a yell and a scream. She quickly turned around to see Isis clawing viciously at the face of one of the gunman. His gun was across the room. Catwoman was kneeling on the ground, holding her now bleeding forearm, still clutching her whip.

The man had tried to kill her... and Catwoman took the blow...

Diana was shocked, but managed to walk over to the gunman and punch him out, catching Isis as she feel to the ground.

"Easy, brave warrior," she said.

"Are you all right," she asked Catwoman.

"It's just my arm."

If Catwoman had just been looking out for herself she wouldn't have risked her life. Instead, she had watched Diana's back and taken a bullet for her like a true warrior. Catwoman had proven herself a worthy of Diana's trust... and Diana wouldn't deny someone a prize that they had rightfully won.

Diana eyes glowed with warmth as she smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Hey, this comes with the hero territory, right?"

Diana smiled, "Right." She placed Isis around Selina's neck and helped her up.

"Catwoman... do you like shopping?" Diana asked before they transported back to the Watchtower.


	8. Keeping Secrets

Girl's night out? She guessed she could call it that. She'd never actually had a 'girls night out' before, but considering who was with her, she wasn't too surprised.

It had all started with Diana and the shopping. As soon as her arm had healed, the woman dragged her through the Watchtower, found Superman, and practically demanded that he hand over one of Batman's credit cards. Batman kept several incase of a League emergency. Selina hadn't been shopping in over a month; Diana considered that an emergency.

Well, obviously, Superman wasn't as convinced as Wonderwoman was... That is, until Hawkgirl passed by and found out.

_"We were trying to get money to go shopping, but Superman doesn't think that's a good idea.""_

_"Well, that money_ is_ for emergencies, Di."_

_"It's a shame you feel that way. We were going to invite you to come with us, but since you don't want to-"_

"Superman! You had bettet hand over that money right now!"

And since Superman had a feeling that a Thanigarian mace to his skull might not be too pleasant, he gave them $10,000 worth of plastic and set them loose on the poor, poor, unsuspecting mall.

With Diana and Shayera, there was no secret identity to protect, and it was public knowledge in New York that Selina Kyle was Catwoman, so they all went in civies. Not that the wings, silver bracelets, and a little black cat did anything to help. It was quite obvious who they were.

Everyone wanted to offer them off-the-market designer clothes, jewelry, perfume. In other words, they had made out like bandits, no pun intended, and were now lounging in Selina's apartment with two gallons of ice cream and bags upon bags of anything they could get their hands on.

Isis lay curled up next to Salina, Diana sat in a chair with a white kitten named Duchess at her feet, and Shayera was laying on the futon trying to get the rest of the cats to stop batting at her wings.

"That not a toy, Bella." Selina chided one of the cats attacking Shayera. The cat pranced off indignantly toward the bowl of milk in the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, they're just all so excited to see new faces. Usually the only people who visit are Maven and Bruce."

"Ugh, well next time we go shopping were bringing the stuff back to the Watchtower." Shayera said.

"Next time we go shopping were hiding it all in Superman's room." Diana smirked.

"And have him spend the whole week whining? No thank you." Shay said.

"Bruce's then." Salina said, laughing, "No one can keep a secret like Alfred, not to mention we'd never go hungry."

Shayera and Diana exchanged a look. Selina didn't know.

The question was; why?

* * *

"I don't get it, Bruce." Selina said. "He's been avoiding me. I haven't even seen him once in the last two months."

She had taken advantage of her 'girls night' shopping spree, so when she went over to Bruce's for dinner, she had the perfect thing to wear: Dark red with silver accents. Halter. Knee-length. Her long blond hair held up in a bun by a diamond band. Matching diamond necklace and earrings. She looked stunning.

"Maybe he's just been busy," Bruce joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh sure, that's the reason."

Alfred walked in, "Wine, Miss?"

She smiled, "No thanks Alfred,"

"Very well then."

She sighed, "At least I've got you, Bruce. Batman could learn a thing or two from you about how to treat his friends, that's for sure."

"Yeah Salina."

"Are you OK Bruce?" He seemed... lost... for just a second.

That was the thing about Bruce. He always seemed so familiar, like she knew him as well as she knew herself, but could never completely place him, because there was always something that he kept hidden, just under the surface. Sometimes she felt like she already _knew_ what it was, she just couldn't make herself see it...

The lopsided grin he always wore was back in it's place in an instant, "Perfect."

Huh. Oh well, it didn't matter, anyways. Really, it didn't. She didn't care. Bruce was entitled to his secrets... whatever they were.

* * *

Bruce left not too long after they finished dinner. _Wayne Enterprises emergency,_ he'd said. She wasn't quite ready to go home yet, though, so she wandered into the kitchen where Alfred was cleaning up.

"I trust the dinner was to your liking, Miss Kyle?"

"Of course, Alfred. You know if I ever wanted to steal something really valuable, it would be your recipe book."

The butler simply smiled at her, "Most certainly. But then I would not have been able to make this snack for the little miss Isis," he said, holding up a small container of shrimp.

She smiled, picked up a towel and went to work drying the dishes Alfred had just washed. "No wonder she always wants to come over here."

"Now, Miss Kyle, I'll not have a guest doing housework." He said.

She smirked, and kept doing dishes. "You're keeping me company, the least I can do is help you clean up my mess."

Alfred shook his head. Of all the suborn women Master Bruce invited over, Miss Kyle was the only one who would fight him over cleaning. Usually she just relented to vacuuming the couch Isis laid on. He doubted she took on this characteristic around anyone else, but then again, she was rather fond of them.

In all the years that she had spent as a thief, with all her skill, all the priceless valuables the manor held, she had every opportunity, and had never once taken so much as a paper weight. He never condoned her actions, but he respected _that_ about her.

"So what do you think, Alfred?"

"About what, Miss?"

"Batman."

He smiled knowingly, "I can hardly claim to know why the Batman does the things he does."

The irony of it was, there was no one on Earth who knew better than he did.

"Of _course_," She sighed, frustrated, "Sometimes, Alfred... Sometimes I wish _Bruce_ was Batman."

"Miss?"

"I know. Crazy. It's just that Batman, I really understand. We're the same. Split right down the middle. But with him it's always about '_the mission_', always about '_his city_'. Bruce is my best friend. He's always there for me, even when I don't deserve it. Bruce _cares_... but, he's always keeping secrets."

For the first time since she met him, the butler looked somewhat flustered.

"Secrets, Miss?"

"I'm hardly stupid, Alfred." She smiled, almost bitterly. "He wasn't going to Wayne Enterprises earlier, was he?"

Alfred paused, and looked upon her with something akin to pity. The sadness evident in his whispered words. "No Miss."

Selina shook her head, straightened her shoulders and steeled her gaze. There was no sign now that she had been troubled in any way. The woman who stood before him now was strong and proud. In one graceful stride, she crossed the kitchen and grabbed the container Alfred had given her.

"Thank you for dinner, Alfred. The shrimp, too. I'm sure Isis will love them. Goodnight. Tell Bruce I had a good time." And with that, she left.


	9. Point of No Return

**I know, I know. I took way too long again. I'm sorry. Maybe after reading the chapter you'll forgive me.**

Three months. That was a record. The longest she had ever gone without seeing Batman. She could never go that long without feeling the need to steal something before. The truth was, now, she didn't want to steal anything. Oh, of course she would still think of all the ways she could get her hands on the shinies when she saw them, analyzing the situation each time; What type of security did they have? How many guards? What was the value? Would the adrenalin rush constitute the risk? How long would it take to get in and out?

It was an unimaginably natural action. Like a ex-cop reaching for handcuffs. She just did it, most of the time she didn't even realize it until much later. But she never wanted any of those things anymore.

It was just something about being here. Being a part of the Justice League. She had only made three other decisions in her life that she had felt so sure of; Gotham, Catwoman, and Batman.

Gotham was her home. It was just like her, dark, and violent, but still clinging to a hope that refused to die.

Catwoman was her truth; her freedom, from the world. Catwoman was whatever she had to be.

Batman. Well, he was _there_. He was the night, and she was the night, and they were the same, and always would be.

The Justice League was just like that. A snap decision, but a permanent one. A decision she doubted she would ever really regret. She didn't know why, it just was. It didn't matter that most of them didn't trust her. It couldn't change anything now, she was past the point of no return.

Selina was about to sign off the Watchtower and head back to Gotham when she saw him. He just walked by. She hurried after him, slowing enough to walk beside him when she caught up.

"You have a lot of nerve, you know that?"

He glanced her way, and if she didn't know better she would've sworn he looked surprised. If he had, it didn't show in his voice when he answered.

"Why would that be, exactly?" He asked, bored and monotone. Typical Batman.

"Oh I don't know," She said sarcastically, counting on her diamond claws, "Avoiding me for three months, thinking you could just leave me up here, being a stuck-up, arrogant, infuriating pain in- you get the point."

"Yes. I do."

"You do?" It was drawling, and obviously sarcastic, "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

Why did he have to be so frustrating. She just wanted to claw his face in.

She moved around in front of him and stopped. "Why?"

"Why do I get your point?" Toneless, emotionless, stoic.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Angry.

He stared at her, and she glared at him, until his gaze briefly went to the side and she realized they were being watched. She hissed and slashed her claws against the metal walls, making a terrible screeching sound and leaving marks.

"Beat it! Unless you wanna look like the wall!"

They were quickly abandon and she turned back to Batman. She was almost surprised to find him still standing there.

"Now, answer me."

"I didn't realize you missed me so much."

He said it with that joking tone, the one he used when he had just chased her down after a run in Gotham. When he had finally caught her and convinced her to hand over whatever she had taken, and she was pouting about it while he teased her, if you could call it that.

"This isn't some game, Batman. I want a real answer."

He frowned, "Then ask the real question."

"What!" Of all the arrogant-

"We both know that isn't what you're really after."

"_Oh, it isn't_?! Well, then, _please_, _enlighten me_, by telling _me_ what _I_ am _really_ after!"

She couldn't help but feel angry. How dare he, how _dare_ he, of _all _people, question her. Of course she wanted to know why he'd been avoiding her. How could he possibly think she was lying.

"Why does this matter to you, Selina."

And that was it. She'd heard it, in his voice. It was like, for just a second, the Bat had shut up and she could hear whoever was underneath. It was sad, and tired, and when he asked her that question, she realized that he'd been wanting to ask it for a long, long time.

Why does _this_ matter to _you_...

It took her a moment to answer. "You really don't know?"

He took a deep breath, she could tell, and forced himself to look at her.

"No."

"You are suppose to be the World's Greatest Detective, but you don't know?"

"No." He looked away.

She looked at him, and he could see something in her emerald green eyes. What was it? Pain? Sadness? Disappointment? He just couldn't tell.

"You said the thing that always kept us apart was the law. Well, it's not an issue anymore."

Her eyes burned. He had to consciously keep from flinching when he met them by mistake.

"Why are you still running away?"

How did he answer that? How could he possibly have an answer for that?

She saved him from answering, though, with her next words.

"We said that one day things would be different. That we would have a place for each other... without the masks..."

It was just three words. Three simple words, and yet they were more devastating than any attack, more painful than any wound, more wonderful than any fairytale.

Without the masks...

For years he had feared and waited for and dreaded and prayed for that. For them to be in a place where that was possible. For her to want that. For himself to be able to accept that.

How could he just tell her who he was? How couldn't he? How could he deny her when she asked him for that? But how could he sacrifice his identitly?

"Is it because you don't trust me?" she asked, determined... sad, "Even now?"

Even now? Now. He seemed to have finally realized it, what that meant. Selina had loved being a thief. She had loved running across rooftops in the dead of night. She loved the challenge, the fun, the excitement. And she had given it up. _She_ had sacrificed _her_ identity, hadn't she? And he did trust her. He had trusted her long before all of this. The time had come where she was asking him to prove that trust.

"I do trust you, Selina," and he knew he had to do it, "I always have."

He looked around, making sure no one else was there, and sighed. Then he reached up and grabbed his cowl, closing his eyes and slowly pulling it down.

* * *

**Well, there it is. The thing you've all been waiting for. Catwoman finally knows. But how will she react? Find out in the next chapter!**

* * *


	10. More Than You Know

**This continues straight out of the last chapter. You all liked that chapter, didn't you. Of course you did. **

**I'm glad everybody likes this story so much. I think it'll be the first story (besides a one-shot,) that I've written all the way through.  
That being said, yes, the story is almost at an end. This is the last chapter. Or, at least, it is so long as I don't write and epilogue.  
That will be decided by popular demand.**

Anyway, I've rambled on long enough. Here is your chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

She couldn't breath. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could barely think.

He was Bruce. Batman was Bruce. Bruce was Batman. They were the same person.

All those years, how had she not found out? How had he gone so long and not told her. Why?

She couldn't process it. She couldn't deal with this. She felt like she was suffocating and frozen solid and burning alive all in the same second and it was unbearable.

She finally chocked out a breath after standing there for over two minutes without breathing. When she did it cut through her shock like a knife and emotions crashed in.

Happiness. Fear. Joy. Love. Guilt. Resentment. Gratitude. Anger. Relief.

Betrayal.

Yes, that was it. That was an emotion she could deal with right now. She felt betrayed.

"Bruce?" it was a whisper, "All this time... It's been you?"

"Yes." And it was. Now she could see his eyes. Those baby blue eyes. He was no longer masking his emotions. His face seemed clam enough but those eyes were searching and almost pleading.

She shook, and her eyes narrowed dangerously as her voice dropped even lower. "I trusted you."

As if on command, memories flashed through her mind. Every time she'd ever told Bruce a secret, confided in him, opened up to him. Each time she'd spoken to him about Batman, asked his opinion, took his advice. It was all lies. Manipulation. The biggest, stupidest, most elaborate setup and she'd let him play her for a fool.

"I trusted you!" She screamed.

"Selina, if you'd just let me explain-"

"Explain?! You mean give you another chance to lie to me. No." She started to sprint off.

He growled at himself before pulling his cowl back on and chasing after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to look at her but instead saw a glittering flash and felt a sharp stinging as her claws ran across his cheek.

He flinched. "I deserved that, didn't I."

"Yes!" She'd yelled. They were being watched again, but neither noticed or cared now. "How could you do this to me?! How dare you! I trusted you, and now I find out that this whole time you've just been trying to manipulate me!"

"You have it all wrong, Selina, that's not-"

Smack. She slapped him as hard as she could and the sound was deafening.

She spoke slowly, her voice hitching as she emphasized each word. "You lied to me."

His voice was pleading, and desperate, "Selina. Please. I'm sorry."

And because she couldn't bare to hear him like that she turned and ran, and didn't look back even when he called out her name.

* * *

She had run through the Watchtower until she came to the empty observatory and just stopped.

God, there was so much to think about. Now that she wasn't so outraged, she could think more clearly. That was normal. She was Catwoman, and it'd take a whole lot more than that to keep her down. She still felt numb, though.

Not so numb that she didn't care. Everyone on the Watchtower had to have heard about the fight by now. The only thing she had to her advantage was that, since it was so late, there was hardly anyone onboard to hear about it. That advantage went straight out the window, as she was sure she recognised one of the people who had seen them. Boost-something, and he couldn't stop talking to save his life, so she had no doubt that the rumours would be spreading within the hour, if they weren't already.

Well, at least she could still say her life was never boring.

She didn't know how long she had been there, leaning against the railing, just looking out at space, when she felt someone coming up behind her. She didn't bother turning around. It wasn't him, whoever it was. She wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Catwoman?"

When she didn't answer, Superman walked up and silently stood beside her, looking through the same window.

Finally he spoke, "The Earth looks so small from here."

She nodded, he continued, "And calm... You'd think there were no problems at all."

She furrowed her brow in concentration. "Why are you here?"

"I saw a friend in need."

She looked at him incredulously. "You really think the whole world will be alright if you pull enough kittens out of the trees, don't you."

He was quiet for a moment before answering sadly, "No."

"I know the little things don't stop wars, or cure disease, but they make a difference, even if it's just to one person." He smiled, "And one person _can_ make a difference."

She sighed and hopped backwards to sit on the railing, Superman following suit. It was a while before either of them spoke again.

"He wasn't trying to lie to you... He wasn't trying to manipulate you either."

Her head snapped up, "How would you know what he was trying to do!"

He flinched as if her words pained him. "I guess, because I know Bruce... and I'm guilty of doing the same thing."

Her eyes widened, "You knew?"

He raised his hands up defensively, "He didn't tell me himself. I kind of cheated. X-ray vision."

She seemed to relax at his explanation, so he lowered his hands and continued.

"I can understand why he didn't tell you before."

She shot him a sarcastic 'oh really?' glance and he laughed lightly.

"Hey, I have a secret identity, too. No, I'm serious! But honestly, it's terrifying." And he suddenly did look terrified, as if just thinking about it scared him. She took a minute to make it fit, and then she realized who he must be talking about.

"You mean that Lane lady. The reporter you're always saving."

He smiled weakly, "Yeah..."

"You love her, don't you?" She was curious.

"More than anything."

"Then why don't you tell her? If you love her so much then why do you lie to her?" She almost sounded angry.

"I told you. It terrifies me, " He sighed, and went on to explain, "Years ago, sixteen maybe, Bruce and Lois dated. " He paused for her reaction, and when he saw she was listening intently and not furious, he continued. "They were getting serious. Lois was even going to move to Gotham. I'm not entirely sure about how it happened, because I showed up a few minutes later, but from what I heard, and from what Bruce told me; He was being attacked by a giant mechanical spider and it tried to shove his head into a printing press. His cape got caught, so he pulled his cowl off before it could crush him, but Lois managed to see him..." He looked back to her.

"She never told anyone, to this day, even, but the second she found out she broke things off with him... She had been ready to leave Metropolis for Bruce, but because of Batman that didn't seem to matter."

He smiled sadly. "It's the not knowing that keeps you from telling someone, not _wanting_ to keep secrets. The 'what-if's'. Lois loves Superman, but what if she doesn't love me? Every time I have to lie to her about forgetting my keys so I can go stop a runaway train, or put out a fire, I hate that. I hate myself for lying to her, but I'm terrified of telling her the truth. What if she stops loving me?"

Selina frowned, "Don't you think that her choice to make?"

He looked at her in surprise,"What?"

Selina knitted her brows together in concentration. "If she decides she's not going to accept you, than you can't make her change that. It's going to be her choice at the end of the day, and no matter how long you put it off, it's still going to be her choice. She deserves to know"

He seemed to think about that, "I guess so..."

"I know so," she smirked wryly, gesturing to herself in her own ironic situation. She no longer felt so angry, she supposed. Oh, Bruce was going to get it when she showed up at the Manor tomorrow, that was for sure. But she wouldn't stay mad at him for too long. Just enough to her point across, and make sure he never kept something like that from her again.

He smiled and stood up, "It's late. I should be getting back to Metropolis. It was nice talking to you, Catwoman."

He started walking away but stopped, turning back to her, "And Selina? He does love you... More than you know." and with that he felw off.

Selina smiled, because she knew it was the truth.

"I love him, too."

* * *

**THE END!!! Wow! I actually finished it! I hope I didn't rush it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped me when I asked for it. It was much appreciated, so this story is dedicated to all of you. You know who you are... because I don't. -- JK! LOL. But really, thanks.**

**Bye!**


	11. Epilogue

**Thanks for reviews, again. I'm glad everyone liked the story. I'm telling you, though, I think dyslexia is contagious, and I managed to catch it, because it took me like two hours two write this little bitty epilogue just because I misspelled every other word. No, really. When I tried to write 'Name,' I wrote anme, mnae, nema, mane, naem, and mnamene before I finally got it right.**

**Sigh, but here it is; The Epilogue!**

* * *

It had been a full month and a half since Bruce told Selina who he was. The first week of that, he had been lectured and yelled at and given many-a-speech on how to treat a lady and the importance of telling said lady the truth, because if he ever lied to her again, she was going to take one of his bat-a-rangs and shove it in a place that isn't aloud to be mentioned in a K+ rated fanfiction.

After that, she'd kissed him and told him something _else_ that isn't aloud to be mentioned in a K+ rated fanfiction.

The main point, being, they were now getting along _very_ well. Alfred had called to alert Clark as soon as it was reasonably safe to show up at the Manor.

So here he was.

"Hey ya, Bruce!" He'd called as soon as he saw the man.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"I just thought that I'd come over and see how things are doing."

Bruce seemed kind of... nervous. "Now isn't exactly the best time. I have someone over."

"Oh really? I didn't mean to-"

"Bruce! Hurry up and get back down here!" Selina yelled from somewhere below, probably the Cave.

Bruce smiled and shrugged, going quickly to a closet and grabbing a few soft towels.

Clark raised his eyebrow curiously.

"You can come if you want, but she might notice the resemblance between Clark Kent and Superman if she sees you."

He smirked, "I'll just have to risk that, now won't I?" and he followed Bruce into the Batcave.

What he saw when he got down there shocked him, and he had to blink a few times before finally sniggering like a ten year old on April Fools Day who just saw his teacher super glue her butt to her own chair.

Selina was sitting next to a big, low box, looking like she'd won the lottery. Tim was leaning over the box 'ooh-ing' and 'ah-ing', eyes as big as the giant penny. Alfred, the poor soul, was running back and forth frantically trying to get warm water and a damp rag and fishy treats. In the middle of it all, lying pathetically helpless in the box was Stichy. And five miniature Stichies.

Needless to say, Clark had teased Bruce mercilessly afterward, _(Wow, Bruce, kittens so soon? I would have thought you'd at least wait until after the wedding,)_ until Bruce threatened to tell Lois, to which Clark smirked, saying he had beaten him to it.

The conversation had mostly been him stuttering the entire time, and when he finally managed to get the words out, her response had been along the lines of 'Finally! It took you long enough, Smallville!'

Selina, who had indeed recognized Clark, _(Clark had actually planned on that, as a thank you for her advice about Lois,_) had, well, first she teased him about the glasses, but then she congratulated him and joined him in teasing Bruce.

"Just look at the cute little kitty, Bruce! You're a cat person, right?"

The thing about Bruce, though, was that he never let you get away with anything. So when Bruce started smiling at him with that sadistic 'I am so going to enjoy this' look, he became worried.

"It's a good thing you think there so adorable then, isn't it, Clark."

"W-Why is th-that, Bruce?"

Smirk. "Because you get to keep one."

* * *

And that is how Clark ended up with Daisy. Not that he had named her after Daisy Duke... Because he hadn't. No, really. He hadn't. It was entirely coincidental. Yep. That was the story he was sticking to.

Besides... he had _wanted_ to name her Lois. ... Not that he'd tell Lois that.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Manor...

"You know, Bruce. Speaking of kittens..."

But that is an entirely different story.

* * *

****

*Smirk* The end.

Rather than thank everybody yet again and sound like a broken record, I'll do you one better and alert you to a little bitty treat.

I will be putting up a little snip of a story. Well, It's not a story, yet, and maybe not ever. I don't know yet.

Anyway, I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I wrote it down. If I decide to do anything with it, it wouldn't be until Summer, at least, but I don't know.

It takes place about twenty some years after this one, and the part I'm going to post will be titled "Cheshire"

I just thought I'd let you know.

Bye!

Fin.


	12. Chapter 12

First of all, I would like to say thanks to everyone who read this story before, and I'm sorry to say that this is not some extra chapter or part two epilogue.

This is me asking a favor.

I would like to completely re-write this story, and make it better. I want to work on the dialogue and the prose, and add more story to it, because I know it could be a lot better. The thing is, I'm not sure I would be able to do this on my own.

What I would like to do, is get a couple different beta readers and work with them on the story.  
If anyone who read the story is interested in being a beta- or even if you aren't a beta, but still have an idea to improve the story, I would love for you to e-mail me and say so.

My plan is to work on it over weekends and school holidays ( because I do have school ) but I really would love anyone who could help me out.

Anyway, you can PM me or e-mail me from my profile page.

Thanks in advance,  
Tinea-


End file.
